Constant-temperature equipment has been made use of to culture or test microbes and cells and so on. The constant-temperature equipment is formed by providing it with a means for maintaining environmental conditions such as temperature, humidity and density of carbon dioxide to a temperature-controlled chamber for containing many samples which are the subject of culturing and testing. Culturing and testing are carried out continuously for many hours, and during these processes, it is necessary to regularly determine the conditions of each sample. Therefore, it is indispensable to regularly take out the sample from the temperature-controlled chamber to examine and analyze it. Therefore, much of the constant-temperature equipment introduced recently is equipped with memory means, arithmetic means and a conveyance mechanism to automate its process. The equipment has a function for automatically carrying out moving a container with a sample in and out, delivering it to processes for examining and analyzing, and handling the sample conditions. According to this, culturing and testing for the long term can be efficiently carried out.